memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Damar
FA status Nomination * Damar. Well written, detailed info. --BlueMars 13:13, Sep 17, 2004 (CEST) ::Good detail. Support. Ryan123450 18:26, 17 Sep 2004 (CEST) Review This article seems to cover everything about the character. It is well-written, the headings make sense and there is some properly cited background information. It has changed quite a bit since it was originally featured in November 2004 but I feel that it is deserving of retaining FA status in its present form. --| TrekFan Open a channel 17:19, April 11, 2018 (UTC) *'Support'. - 06:21, April 12, 2018 (UTC) *'Oppose'. This article could be vastly improved on with more bginfo. For example, it says nothing about his engagement to Ziyal, which was originally conceived to be portrayed in . There are lots of other sources of bginfo that have also been ignored but likewise could be used. --Defiant (talk) 10:00, April 13, 2018 (UTC) First name On Wikipedia, Damar's first name is given as Corat Damar. Where did this come from? --Rebelstrike2005 15:10, 2 Apr 2005 (EST) :I don't know, but it definitely wasn't a TV episode. Alex Peckover 15:27, 2 Apr 2005 (EST) :: A novel perhaps. -- Rebelstrike2005 15:32, 22 Apr 2005 (UTC) ::: Possibly, a Google search for the name only turns up 9 hits, one of which is the Wikipedia entry, so we shouldn't use this name on MA. Alex Peckover 15:58, 22 Apr 2005 (UTC) ::::The only instance I know of it being used is in Andrew Robinson's Garak novel "A Stitch in Time". Arabic Its worth noting that the name "Damar" in arabic means Destruction. :Only if you have evidence that the writers or producers were aware of that. 31dot (talk) 22:24, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Promotion The page claims Damar was promoted to legate around the time of "Statistical Probailities" (it also claims that his and Weyoun's scheme in that episode was foiled, whereas I recall the Federation just left them have what they wanted...). But in that episode, he is explictly referred to as "Gul Damar". He's still being referred to as Gul Damar as late as "Inter Arna Einem Silent Leges", albeit in reference to past events, but that would be like a character suddenly referring to Commander Sisko discovering the wormhole. He doesn't become Legate Damar until "Penumbra". – Skteosk 17:19, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Children Sidebar states he had more than one child yet the article discusses only his son. What is the citation for more than one child? — Morder (talk) 12:33, September 28, 2009 (UTC) : , Founder: "Redouble your efforts to locate his wife and children." But when Damar finds out about it and he is talking about his family he says "they weren't part of this rebellion... to kill her and my son.. brutality, blah blah, whine" Maybe the founder didn't know that he only had one, or maybe Damar didn't care about his daughters. --bp 21:29, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Then I question the note all deceased...thanks for that though I might have to watch it again. — Morder (talk) 21:51, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Death The article states that Damar's last words was to keep fighting, but he died in mid-sentence. This is speculation. I recall seeing either an interview or other video clip of Casey Biggs stating that he did not know what the rest of the sentence was supposed to say. From: http://www.startrek.com/boards-topic/33350648/seeing-ds9-for-the-first-time?page=53 In the original draft of the script, Damar went down with all guns blazing, but without any lines. Distraught at the thought of a death without words, Casey Biggs asked director Allan Kroeker for permission to improvise, hence his final word, "Keep...". When asked at conventions, Biggs admits he had no idea of how he would have finished the statement. Also, assuming this is accurate, the original script, last words are not there. :We certainly shouldn't claim they were his last words if they weren't. 31dot (talk) 03:33, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Quote Pretty much all the regular and recurring DS9 characters have a quote by or about them. For Damar, I would suggest "Legate Damar may be the key to saving the Alpha Quadrant" by Benjamin Sisko in . --T smitts (talk) 13:43, January 1, 2016 (UTC)